


The Chronicles of Unrequited Love

by srslyitsnina



Category: The Flash
Genre: (sort of), Angst, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Bisexuality, Love sucks, M/M, NO FLUFF FOR CISCO, Straight Barry Allen, Unrequited Love, angst angst angst, angsty, based on real life, being bi is a curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srslyitsnina/pseuds/srslyitsnina
Summary: There's a curse, Cisco Ramon believes. There is a terrible curse set upon people who identify as Bisexual. They fall in love with straight people of their own gender.





	The Chronicles of Unrequited Love

    Once Cisco saw the man on the gurney, he knew he had fallen. He had perfect hair (besides it being staticky and messy from the gurney), he had a cute nose, and by the looks of his Facebook page; he was super nice and kind. And probably, most likely, straight. 

   His profile picture for starters was him and a beautiful girl. As he scrolled down Bartholomew Allen's or 'Barry' as he preferred, he found out the girl was named Iris West, a barista at CC Jitters. They had a history, Cisco figured out. They grew up together, by the looks of it. In conclusion, Barry was probably (and had been) crushing on her for years. 

   It didn't take a genius to figure that out. 

 


End file.
